


Redrum Reunion

by tomatopudding



Series: Redux [13]
Category: Bones (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmy and Zack are called to investigate a murder in Los Angeles, much to the chagrin of the local police. Officer Carl Sampson’s life gets turned upside down when he is drawn into a strange new world of policing he never knew existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redrum Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Six months after "The Changing of the Guard" (July 2013)

SECTION 11

The beach seemed to go on forever in either direction, a strip of yellow-white sand stretching on for miles. The ocean lapping at the shore of perfection were calm and a beautiful deep blue, blending in with the cerulean sky. It was the perfect place to take a vacation. Except, Special Agent Emilié Sweets thought ruefully, for the mangled body spread-eagled on the otherwise spotless ground.

‘That’ll ruin your day,’ Emmy commented glibly in her Welsh lilt, hands on hips.

‘Indeed,’ agreed forensic anthropologist Dr Zachary Addy, crouching down beside the body as he slipped on latex gloves, having just completed his preliminary photographing. 

‘You should get someone to do the photos for you,’ Emmy told her partner, as she took the camera from him and handed off to one of the forensic technicians the LAPD had sent over, ‘A squintern of your own, yeah?’

‘Hardly necessary,’ Zack replied.

‘If you say so. Well then,’ Emmy continued, clapping her hands together, ‘Whatcha got for me, Zackaroni?’

Zack looked up at Emmy with a frown, ‘I have told you not to call me that out in the field. It sounds unprofessional.

‘How about Bones 2.0?’ Emmy suggested with a grin.

‘Certainly not! I’m not trying to replace Doctor Brennan.’

‘Oh, I know! Two-y! You know, like the big plant from Little Shop of Horrors. We loved that musical on Boeshane. One of the few things from your time period that just kept on going was musical theatre. I was in a show once. It was called The Judoon Way and it was about one young Judoon who’s smarter than all the rest,’ she sang softly, ‘Fo no ro sho po po lo!’

Zack gave her a look and Emmy pouted, purposefully releasing a small dose of persuasive pheromones. Zack had never been really affected by her pheromones and was certainly not having any of it and raised his eyebrow at her.

‘All work and no play,’ the agent complained, ‘Whatcha got for me, Spock?’

Before Zack could answer, someone cleared their throat from behind Emmy and she turned to look. Two men in full LAPD uniform were standing there. One was tall and broad with smoothed down auburn hair and dark brown eyes under thick brows.

‘Officer Ryan Jame,’ he introduced brusquely, ‘My partner Officer Carl Sampson.’

He gestured to the uniformed man beside him who was visibly older, short and thin with artfully messy dirty blonde hair, pale green eyes and a thin mustache.

‘Good for you!’ Emmy said cheerfully, returning her attention to Zack and giving him a nod.

‘Victim was male,’ Zack told her, studying the exposed bone intently, ‘Between twenty-five and thirty years of age.’

He was interrupted by another throat clearing from Officer Jame. Emmy rolled her eyes and faced the man again, ‘Yes?’ she said tolerantly.

‘Who are you?’

‘Right, Special Agent Sweets,’ she said, withdrawing her badge and flipping it open to show him, ‘and that’s my partner, Doctor Addy. FBI. This is now our crime scene,’ she turned primly, showing the LAPD officers her back again, ‘Continue, Doctor Addy.

‘Male,’ Zack repeated, ‘Closer to thirty based on the wear in the joints. Based on the state of decay, I would say that time of death was between three and four days ago. I’ll have to send some particulates to Hodgins to be sure. I will also examine for any signs of accelerants.’

‘Excuse me, Agent Sweets, I’m sorry,’ Officer Jame interrupted, not sounding very sorry at all, ‘But what exactly makes this your jurisdiction rather than mine?’

‘Look,’ Zack said, pointing to the victim’s chest.

Emmy ignored Officer Jame’s questions and crouched next to the forensic anthropologist. She slipped on a glove and traced around a hole in the exposed rib cage. It was perfectly round and smooth. It was also directly over the victim’s heart. The organ in question as visible and looked completely unharmed, in fact it looked healthy.

Emmy looked up at he LAPD officers, her fingers still on the bones, ‘That, Officer Jame. That makes it my jurisdiction.’

__________

Officer Carl Sampson had been in the LAPD for seven years having graduated top of his class at the academy. For the last four years, he had managed to take and fail his detective test, despite all of the evidence of his prowess as an investigator he displayed while in field. So Carl stayed an officer while rookie after rookie got promoted above him. The last thing he wanted to deal with was the FBI. The same apparently went for Ryan Jame.

‘The guy was shot in the chest,’ Jame said scornfully, ‘The LAPD is perfectly able to deal with it.’

The agent sighed and rolled her eyes in contempt, ‘I was hoping I wouldn’t haven’t to do this.’

She stood and stripped the glove, handing it to her partner, and withdrew a second identification card from her pocket. It looked almost like a driver’s license, except that it had a thick red band across the side with UNIT spelled down it in block letters.

‘Emilié Harkness-Jones Sweets,’ she intoned sharply, handing the card to Jame, ‘Identification ES5070. By the authority given to me by UNIT, I am taking over this crime scene.’

‘What the hell is UNIT?’ Jame asked hotly as she took the card back, ‘This guy was shot in the chest, pure and simple and I don’t need some stuck up English agent stealing my scene!’

The agent’s eyes flashed dangerously as she faced Jame, ‘Officer Jame, knowledge about UNIT is strictly need-to-know. If you haven’t been read in on it, then you are not fit to speak to me at this moment, are we clear?’

Jame swallowed, eyes wide at the shift in her demeanor.

She smiled, ‘Good. Oh, and by the way, I’m Welsh, not English. So,’ her attention turned to Carl, who shifted uncomfortably, ‘What about you? What’s your name again?’

‘Sampson.’

‘Right, Sampson, what do you think?’

‘I haven’t been read in about UNIT, ma’am,’ Carl protested.

Emmy shrugged, ‘Yes, but you’re not making stupid assumptions.’

Carl glanced at his superior officer briefly, ‘It does appear to be some sort of gunshot wound,’ he said reluctantly.

‘Well, yeah, that’s what he thinks,’ she gestured towards Jame with her head, ‘But what do you think?’

Carl looked at Jame again.

‘Don’t look at him,’ the agent commanded, ‘Tell me what you think it is. What do you see?’

Carl joined the agent in crouching next to the body, ignoring the protest from his knees, and really looked.

‘The hole is too big for a gun that can be owned by a civilian,’ he said slowly, ‘It’s too perfect, there are no jagged edges.’

‘Good, What else?’

Carl squinted at the hole, eyes scanning, ‘The heart, it’s...fine. The rest of the body shows evidence of decay, but the heart is completely untouched,’ he frowned, ‘Why is that?’

‘Good question,’ the agent said, grinning at him as she sprang to her feet, ‘Let’s find out.’

__________

Jame put up a fight, of course. Carl would have expected nothing less. If there was one thing he had learned about Ryan Jame it was that the man was extremely stubborn. 

‘Agent Sweets,’ he started.

‘Oh, give me a break,’ she groaned, interrupting him with a roll of her blue eyes, ‘You. Do. Not. Have. The. Clearance.’

‘If I don’t,’ Jame countered, ‘Then Sampson certainly doesn’t, I’m his superior.’

‘That may be so,’ the agent shot back, ‘But at least he doesn’t jump to stupid conclusions without looking at all the evidence.’

She gave him a look of contempt then turned back to Carl, ‘Sampson, I want you working with me on this case. Two heads are better than one.’

Carl tried to conceal his surprise, ‘Yes, ma’am.’

‘Don’t call me ma’am,’ she tsked, ‘Makes me feel old. Emmy will do nicely.’

They transported the body back to the LAPD headquarters. While the forensic anthropologist -- Addy, if Carl remembered correctly -- followed it down to the morgue, Jame insisted on dragging Emmy to the Commissioner’s office with Carl tagging along.

The Commissioner was, Rochelle Carrow, a woman from Carl’s class at the police academy. She had never really liked Carl and had made it quite known from the moment she had been made Commissioner four years previously.

‘What have you done this time, Sampson,’ she sighed when the three of them entered.

‘Nothing,’ Emmy put in before Carl could answer. She grinned when Carrow looked at her before flashing her badge, ‘Special Agent Sweets, FBI.’

‘She’s taking over my case,’ Jame grumbled, ‘A GSW.’

‘It’s not a gunshot,’ Emmy repeated, rolling her eyes, ‘You really are thick, aren’t you?’

Carrow frowned, ‘Agent Sweets, the victim hasn’t even been identified yet, how can the FBI know to be involved? I need to call and confirm with your supervisor.’

‘If you must,’ Emmy sighed, ‘But he won’t be able to tell you what you need to know. I’m not exactly here for the FBI.’

But Carrow wasn’t listening as she was already calling the FBI headquarters.

After a few moments of conversation, she flicked it on to speakerphone.

‘Emmy,’ came a male voice from the speaker.

‘Seeley,’ she greeted in return.

‘Have you been making enemies, Agent Sweets?’

At the change in the man’s tone, Emmy snapped to attention, ‘No, Director Booth, just trying to get a handle on the case.’

‘Did you tell them it’s UNIT jurisdiction?’

‘I told the officer in charge, but didn’t get a chance to tell the Commissioner before she rang you.’

Carl watched as Carrow’s eyes widened in realization at the mention of UNIT.

‘I apologize, Director Booth,’ she put in quickly, glancing at Jame, ‘I wasn’t informed about UNIT’s involvement.’ 

‘No big deal, Commissioner,’ the FBI director said glibly, ‘No harm done. Now, Emmy?’

‘Yes, Guv?’

‘Quick but thorough, if you don’t mind. We need you and Zack back here to work on the Reynolds case.’

‘Yes, Guv.’

The phone clicked as the Director hung up. Emmy presented Carrow with her UNIT identification before the Commissioner had to ask.

‘You have use of our facilities,’ Carrow told her, handing back the ID card, ‘And Officer Jame will be happy to assist you in any way possible.’

‘I want Sampson,’ Emmy told her.

‘Sampson?’ Carrow asked, barely managing to keep the scorn from her voice, ‘You would be much better suited with Jame. He’s slated to make detective this year. Sampson has failed his test for all four years that I’ve been Commissioner.’

Emmy studied the other woman for a moment, a strange look in her eyes. Carrow looked away briefly under the scrutiny, but hurriedly turned her gaze back to the agent.

‘I’ll have Sampson, thanks,’ Emmy said with a tiny smile, the simplest quirk at the corners of her lips, before turning to Carl, ‘Come on.’

As they left, Carl could hear Jame saying, complaining, ‘What is this UNIT thing?’

__________

Down in the morgue, the body was set out on one examination table, forensic anthropologist leaning over it.

‘It’s very claustrophobic down here,’ Emmy commented.

‘The dead don’t need too much space,’ Carl told her.

The agent chuckled, ‘Too right. So, Zackaroni, anything new to report?’

The anthropologist straightened and faced her, stripping his gloves and rolling his eyes, ‘That is still not an appropriate address for me while we are working.’

‘No one here but us chickens,’ Emmy told him with a grin, ‘And guest. So, guest, tell me. Why haven’t you been made a detective yet?’

Carl frowned and rubbed the back of his neck, ‘You heard the Commish, I keep failing my test.’

‘Hmm,’ Emmy agreed, ‘Which you’ve only been taking since Carrow has been in charge. She doesn’t like you very much, does she?’

‘What does that have to do with anything?’

‘I must agree with Officer Sampson,’ Zack put in, ‘There is always a chance that UNIT’s concern has been mislaid and that we have a murder to solve.’

‘In that case, we’d better get started,’ Emmy said, clapping her hands together, ‘Rule out all possibilities before we get jiggy with my technology,’ She patted the strange strap on her wrist, ‘Get a care package together to send Angela and Jack.’

__________

All of the possibilities had been exhausted. Tests had been run in LA and DC alike and the only thing they had been able to confirm was that the victim was twenty-seven year old Ronald Weiss, an unassuming receptionist at a chiropractor’s clinic whose wife had reported him missing a few days earlier. He had no enemies of any kind. They had made no headway on what could have caused the perfect circular wound to the ribs without damaging the heart, even going so far as to make sure that the heart actually belonged to the victim. It had, which put them no closer to finding the weapon. They had discovered the the heart stopping was the cause of death, they just didn’t know why it had stopped.

Carl had been there every step of the way. It was fascinating the way Zack and Emmy worked together so seamlessly. They seemed to have their own language, often mentioning things that Carl had never heard of, saying things that made no sense. He had even met their entomologist and forensic artist back in DC via video chat. 

‘UNIT was right,’ Zack said, about a week after the investigation first began.

‘What is UNIT?’ Carl asked. Unlike Jame, he hadn’t been bugging them about it every few hours, not matter how many times he didn’t get an answer.

Emmy smiled mysteriously, ‘Do some research, you’ll find it.’

So, Carl did. UNIT stood for United Intelligence Task Force and they were an organization supposedly concerned with protecting Earth against alien threats. He wasn’t quite sure if he believed that.

‘We have only one option left,’ Zack said, a day or so later.

‘Yup,’ Emmy replied, popping the p.

She flipped open the strap she wore on her wrist, revealing a multitude of buttons as well as a small screen. 

‘What is that?’ Carl asked.

He received no answer as the agent pressed a few buttons and held the strap near the hole in the ribs. There was a whirring noise and then two successive beeps.

‘Should have an answer in an hour or so,’ she told her partner, ‘Why don’t you go back to the hotel for the night, Zack, I’ll be there as soon as it’s done.’

The forensic anthropologist took his leave and Carl went with Emmy to the desk she was using temporarily.

‘I looked up UNIT,’ Carl told her.

‘Is that so?’

‘All I found was something about aliens,’ he told her, laughing slightly, ‘Ridiculous, right?’

His laughter faded away when he noticed her silence.

‘You’re smarter than that,’ she told him with a small smile, sitting at her desk and leaving Carl with his thoughts. The silence was interrupted some indeterminate amount of time later by a beeping from Emmy’s wrist strap.

‘That was quick,’ Emmy said curiously with a frown.

Before she could check it, the night guard came through with the stack of mail the office always received over night, and handed one to Emmy, causing the woman to frown.

‘Thanks,’ she said absently, brow furrowed, ‘What could this be?’

She slid the envelope open, releasing a strange scent. 

‘Oh,’ the agent said faintly before collapsing to the floor.

‘Emmy?’

Carl rushed over to her and caught a nose-full of the smell, falling down beside her. He had a blurry view of something bright red before everything faded to black.

__________

Emmy’s eyes fluttered open and she was instantly on alert. She recognized what the smell coming from the envelope had been and cursed herself quite vehemently in her native language of Streeka at her stupidity. Her time on 21st Century Earth was starting to cut into her Time Agent training. 

‘Figured it out, have you?’

Emmy turned to face the owner of the voice as much as she could. She was restrained against a wall in this dark room by energy bonds. Her arms were extended above her head and she was hanging just high enough that her feet couldn’t reach the ground. Despite that, there were more energy bonds attaching her ankles to the wall. Her Vortex Manipulator was missing and a metal collar was tight around her throat. The owner of the voice was humanoid, but not human. He had bright red skin and a multitude of spines extending down to his knees instead of hair. His lips were pure black and his eyes shone gold.

‘Grexx?’ Emmy gasped, recognizing her partner from the Time Agency. 

Grexx smiled cruelly, ‘Emilié Voxuul Balthon, you are under arrest for desertion. I have the authority to bring you back to the Agency by any means necessary.

Emmy’s heart rate increased. Grexx was from a species who excelled in torture.

‘What is that?’ said a new voice.

Emmy’s eyes widened as she saw Carl Sampson, a single energy bond around his waist holding him to the far wall.

‘Leave him alone,’ she hissed at her former partner, slipping easily back into Streeka despite the fact that Grexx would have an Agency-issued translator on his person, just as she had had to use before she learned English.

‘He’s just a human,’ she told him, ‘A simple 21st century human. There’s no need to drag him into this.’

‘You dragged him into it by association,’ Grexx growled.

‘What’s going on?’

To Carl’s credit, he managed to sound braver than he probably felt.

‘Nothing to worry about, Sampson,’ Emmy told him as convincingly as she could, ‘You’ll be let go.’

‘Oh, I don’t think so,’ Grexx snarled, opening his own wrist strap, ‘He’s gonna watch.’

The Time Agent pressed a button and the collar around Emmy’s neck began to emit energy. It burned through her body causing her to arch her back, he body sticking out from the wall, a scream ripping from her throat. Grexx’s gravelly laughter followed her back into unconsciousness as the pain intensified.

__________

Emmy woke up with a gasp, residue from the tortuous energy still tingling at her limbs like hot coals.

‘Agent Sweets!’

‘Sampson,’ Emmy said with a breathy laugh, ‘How many times have a told you to call me Emmy?’

‘What’s going on?’ he asked instead of responding, ‘Who was that thing? What was it?’

‘Ex boyfriend,’ Emmy groaned, ‘Ex coworker. And he’s not a “thing,” he’s a Ralperus.’

‘A what?’

‘An alien, Sampson, from the planet Gaaldei VI,’ Emmy told him as another wave of pain ripped through her and she shuddered.

‘What did he do to you? And, you know, why?’

Emmy was silent for a moment, wincing every so often as the residual energy pulsed painfully.

Before she could answer, Grexx returned, carrying a black bag in one scarlet hand.

‘Oh, Emmy,’ he purred, ‘What will I do with you?’

‘I can think of a few things,’ Emmy managed lasciviously, giving him a look.

‘Don’t even think about trying that,’ the Ralperus sneered, black lips parted to reveal pearly teeth, ‘I have you in my custody and will be bringing you back to the Agency for sentencing. Treason is a high offense, lovely.’

‘Of course,’ Emmy agreed, finally freed from aftershocks of the energy attack from before, ‘And I will surrender myself to you, just let the human go.’

‘Oh, no, I think you’re resisting arrest. I may have to,’ he paused, ‘Subdue you sufficiently before I can take you with me.’

At this, he flicked his wrist and the black bag tumbled open, becoming a simple strip of cloth upon which various shining instruments with sharp edges were held.

‘Ah,’ Emmy said, her gaze raking over the tools, ‘Your friends.’

‘My beautiful, faithful friends,’ Grexx expounded, ‘Unlike some people I won’t mention.’

‘You know why I had to leave,’ Emmy said, watching as he chose one piece and removed it from it’s case, ‘You know it was why I joined up in the first place,’ then, she realized something, ‘You volunteered for this job, didn’t you? You always wanted me to stay in the Agency.’

‘I loved you.’

‘Funny way of showing it,’ Emmy snorted.

‘Note the past tense,’ Grexx said with a smirk, ‘I loved you once, now I’m just annoyed.’

He put the torture device to use. 

__________

‘I’m sorry, Sampson.’

Carl looked up and met Emmy’s tired, pain-filled eyes.

‘Call me Carl,’ he said gently.

Emmy chuckled, the winced. The energy shock collar was set on low, but it was consistent, pumping a pulse of painful energy through her body every so often.

‘Carl,’ she repeated, ‘I’m sorry to have dragged you into this. It’s my fault for asking you to work with me on the case. I should’ve known that UNIT was right in their suspicions.’

‘Is he really an alien?’ Carl asked quietly.

‘Yes.’

‘How does an FBI agent get caught up with aliens?’

‘Well, I was caught up with aliens before I became an agent,’ she stopped, simply breathing for a moment, ‘I’m not from here, Carl.’

He chuckled, ‘No, you’re from Wales.’

Emmy laughed in return, ‘No.’

‘Well, where then?’

‘You wouldn’t believe me.’

‘I’m stuck to a wall by a string of light watching you interact with your ex boyfriend the alien,’ Carl stated, ‘I think I can take it.’

Emmy swallowed, winced as it intensified the energy shock around her throat and looked away, ‘I used to be part of a different agency, the Time Agency. It’s a sort of police.’

‘Never heard of it.’

‘You wouldn’t. It won’t exist until the 50th Century.’

Carl let what Emmy had just said sink in for a moment, ‘You’re...’

‘From the future, yes. Completely human, but from the future. I deserted the Agency and came back in time to find my father. He was also stuck here, it’s a long story so don’t worry about it. I didn’t think the Agency would ever find me.’

She cursed, ‘Stupid. They knew about my father, of course they would think to look for me now. I used to check every day, make sure there weren’t any signs. But I got lazy, and now I’m paying for it.’

At that point, Grexx came back and they could speak no more.

__________

‘You should be a detective,’ Emmy said the next time they had a chance to speak.

‘Obviously not, since I failed my tests.’

‘How long have you been trying?’

‘Four years.’

‘How long has Carrow been your boss?’

‘Four years.’

‘She doesn’t like you.’

‘You think she’s been tampering with my scores.’

‘Maybe. When you get out of here, you can check.’

Carl gaped at her, ‘What do you mean, when I get out of here? He’s not going to let me go.’

‘No, not consciously, anyway.’

‘How do you mean?’

‘Energy bonds,’ Emmy explained, tugging one of her ankle bonds to let him know what she was talking about, ‘They deteriorate if you don’t replenish them. Good for a getaway if you want to let the target go at the end. The thing is, he’s been replenishing mine every time he comes down here.Yours, on the other hand, are fading.’

Carl looked down at the bond around his waist to see that she was right. It wasn’t quite as bright as before. 

‘Won’t be long before you can leave. Just, when you get out, talk to Seeley Booth, the director at the FBI. Tell him I said to give you a job. You’re not appreciated at the LAPD. You have too much talent as an investigator to let it go to waste.’

Carl shifted and felt something he hadn’t felt before, something shifting against the small of his back.

‘You’ll be able to tell him yourself,’ Carl told her, ‘I have a better plan.’

__________

It took another two visits from Grexx before Carl’s energy bond had deteriorated completely. The alien didn’t seem to notice, focusing instead on his torture of Emmy. Carl could tell that she was reaching her limits, but the way her lolled and the unconsciousness overtook her sooner and sooner each visit. There was no way of telling how long they had been in this room. It could have been days or minutes. 

Carl clasped the object in his hand tightly, keeping it behind his back. Grexx didn’t notice; he never paid any mind to Carl.

‘Do you know something?’ Emmy panted when Grexx had completed his initial use of the energy shock collar.

‘What’s that.’

‘I think you’re slipping.’

Grexx became enraged, turning the collar up all the way, drawing a blood-curdling scream from Emmy.

‘Slipping?’ he growled, ‘I don’t _slip_. The only thing keeping you alive right now is my knowledge of how the Agency works.’

‘Well, that and your lack of knowledge about energy bonds,’ Emmy sneered, tightening her muscles so that her back arched and her body moved towards Grexx.

‘What,’ the alien’s voice grew low and dangerous.

‘They need to be replenished.’

Carl, who had snuck up behind the Time Agent while Emmy distracted him, raised his arms and struck Grexx over the head with a length of pipe he had found digging into his back. The Ralperus crumpled to the ground, eyes rolling up into his head.

‘The wrist strap,’ Emmy commanded, her voice weak, ‘Take it off and smash it.’

Carl did as he was told. As soon as the device was broken, Emmy’s bonds disappeared and she fell to the dirty ground beside Grexx’s prone form. The collar opened and fell at her knees with a clang. Despite what Carl expected, Emmy surged to her feet with a growl, staring down at Grexx, eyes flashing dangerously.

‘Find our things,’ she ground out.

When Carl had returned with both of their guns as well as Emmy’s own wrist strap, the red alien was in an upright seated position against the wall. His arms were behind his back, probably tied with a strip of fabric from Emmy’s shirt. His golden eyes were open, looking up at the FBI agent with covert fear in his eyes.

‘You see, Grexx,’ she snarled, ‘Sometimes, old-fashioned is better.’

‘What are you going to do?’

It was hard for Carl to believe that this was the same person who had been torturing Emmy only moments before.

‘Oh, you know me,’ Emmy said with a predatory grin. 

‘You see what she is?’ Grexx said, eyes focusing on Carl, ‘My species may be known for torture, but she’s the one who’s the master.’

Emmy shut him up with a sharp kick and Grexx let out a puff of breath and a groan. Carl stepped back. She sent him a look, reassurance and kindness taking over her expression.

‘You can leave,’ she said softly, ‘You probably don’t want to see this.’

Carl left her gun and wrist strap and took the woman’s advice. Although he couldn’t see what happened, Grexx’s scream would haunt his nightmares along with Emmy’s for a long time after. 

_________

They found themselves stepping out into a the sun just across the street from the LAPD headquarters at a parking garage under construction. The first person to notice them was a tall, broad man with short dark brown hair in a crisp black suit. He jogged across the street to them with a joyful shout of, ‘Emmy!’

‘Guv,’ Emmy managed before collapsing, the strain catching up with her.

‘Director Booth,’ Carl said with assurance, catching Emmy in his arms.

‘What happened?’ Booth asked, eyes boring into Carl’s intensely.

‘Time Agent,’ Carl told him, sure that Booth would know what it meant, ‘Killed a guy to get her attention. Arrested her for treason. How long have we been missing?’

‘Three days.’

All Carl managed to get out was, ‘Oh,’ before hunger and fatigue overtook him and he fell to his knees. Booth caught Carl and Emmy both in his arms.

__________

They were both in the hospital for a three days, suffering from starvation and dehydration. Emmy had a multitude of external and internal injuries that kept her there for four days more. In the mean time, Carl had returned to work at LAPD. He was under close scrutiny by Jame and Carrow both, but refused to say anything about it, as per Seeley Booth’s instructions. 

A week after she had first been admitted into the hospital, Emmy showed up at LAPD. She disappeared into Carrow’s office for a full ten minutes before she emerged with a triumphant grin. Carrow followed her out.

‘You can’t just take one of my officers,’ the Commissioner insisted hotly, her face contorted in anger.

‘Sure I can,’ Emmy shot back. By now, they had the entire department’s attention, ‘Because, you see, I know something. Four years ago, an application for a detective position appeared on your desk. This application was perfect in every way. The practical was spotless. But you refused the applicant for one reason, their name. You see, this applicant was someone you had dated at police academy, someone who broke up with you and broke your heart.’

The look of Carrow’s face showed that Emmy had hit the jackpot.

‘Carl Sampson should have been made detective four years ago, and you know it,’ Emmy continued, ‘He’s brighter that any of the other officers you’ve got here, but all you care about is who he used to be. You’re crooked, Carrow, so crooked that you would rather make the man you’re shagging a detective,’ she gestured to Ryan Jame, ‘Than the one person who deserves it. And now, you’re going to lose him to me.’

She turned to Carl now with a large smile, ‘It’s all set up. You have to take the fitness exam, but it’s just a formality. As of next week, you will be a probationary FBI agent to be mentored directly by me,’ she grinned at him, ‘How’s that sound?’

Carl laughed, ‘That sounds perfect.’


End file.
